The Ol' Switcheroo
by Detonator Liberation
Summary: All Rodney wanted was a normal journey. Though he had that for the past six years, one night out and a few days worth of missing memories was enough to screw him. First off, why was he an ekans and how? Second, of all pokemon to take his place as a human, why did it have to be the gengar who wouldn't listen to a word he says? Either way, he and Chester had a long way ahead of them.


In a dead silent and near-barren room, a lone boy found himself fidgeting and twiddling his thumbs as he waited. If he had to be honest, he had no idea what to expect. Sure, he was told that the top detective would visit him about the fiasco he was involved with but he found it too suspicious. For all he knew, they could lock him up in an Arceus-forsaken cage once they're through with this and torture him for the rest of his days.

Okay, so maybe that's too much to be realistic but hey, it could happen! Reality has always found a way to bite him in the ass at every chance it got. It's not like reality has never pulled some shit so ridiculous that it belonged in some trashy fanfic. He just hoped that he would still be able to see the sun for another day.

_Creak..._

He looked up to see a mature-looking woman by the door, probably around her mid-forties. He couldn't see her eyes with the lights reflecting off her glasses but he guessed that see had a cold look in them. He looked down to her companion, a liepard it was. It prowled close to the woman and leered at him, plainly telling him that he better not try anything funny.

The woman took a seat across from him and placed her notes on the table. "Good morning, my boy."

The boy merely looked back down to his hands and stayed silent. He could feel her gaze directed at him.

"...I supposed you know why I'm here." She picked up her pen and opened her notebook. "Care to tell me what happened?"

The woman sighed. "Do please be cooperative. Let me remind you that you are treading the line between being a witness and being a suspect."

The boy pursed his lips and looked up. "...How do I know I can trust you? Would you let me out if I went along or would you keep me here against my will."

The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy. He refused to show his face with that ridiculous attire covering his whole head and torso. Of course, she already knew what he looked like. It's been shown all over the media for a week now. Frankly, she still couldn't believe it wasn't a hoax, but as a detective, she had to keep an open mind about matters like this.

After a long pause, she spoke. "Although I can't guarantee you'll be free, I can tell you that if you are innocent, you would have no need to fear."

Though he still kept his head down, he looked at her through the covered eyeholes. He contemplated on what to do. Should he take a chance and tell her what she wants or should he play innocent and lead her on? Well, it was clear to the both of them that he was deep in the shit so playing innocent wouldn't do much, maybe even screw him further for lying. Then again, opening up may complicate things since even he's still kind of confused about everything. Argh! It's times like thing where he wished he was just a bystander instead of this freak of nature.

He rubbed his temples through the cloth of his hood and breathed heavily. This calls for heavy thinking, but does he even have the time for that?

"Ahem." The woman cleared her throat.

He looked back at her, unsure what to do. He just stared at her, waiting for her to do or say something.

Thankfully, she did. "You seem conflicted. Would this interview really bring you so much trouble?"

Tired of the mental conflict, he sighed in defeat. "Something like that. It's complicated."

The woman looked at him curiously. "Why is it complicated?"

"It's a long story." He sighed and leaned on his arms. "The only thing I can really say about it that I need a break."

"Do you mind telling me everything? Right from the start?"

His ears perked and his eyes widened in surprise. "You sure about that? Besides, how would this help my case?"

The woman calmly nodded. "I am. I'll need all the information I can get for this case. And like I said, if you are innocent, you wouldn't have to worry about telling me everything.

The boy paused for a bit. So far, she was differing from the cold authority figure he had in mind, sort of. There was something in about her that gave him a sense of security despite being unable to see the windows to her soul.

Chuckling dryly, he looked away in abash. "Hehe, yeah. The thing is that I'm not sure if I'm innocent or guilty either. Is this really all I do?"

Once again, the woman nodded.

With that, The boy took a deep breathe, relaxed his shoulders, and leaned forward. "Alright then, I guess I can start with when I..."

* * *

And, that was the prologue. After letting the idea fester in my mind for months, I decided to finally bring my first story into reality. I don't know if this idea is cliché or not but frankly, I don't care. I just wanted to try my hand at writing and maybe add a few more sci-fi fics on this site. However, this story isn't something I promise to commit to and would only be a side project for me. I would only update on a whim so please don't expect much. Well, that's it from me. Bye!


End file.
